


Am I Dreaming?

by Kikibaya



Series: JATP Phanfics: Something to Read until Season Two [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Dream World, F/M, Gen, Juke (Julie and The Phantoms), Original song lyrics, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Protective Alex (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Julie Molina, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Pseudo Realm, Reference to non-canon backstory (Reggie), Reggie Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Small reference to physical abuse, reference to panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikibaya/pseuds/Kikibaya
Summary: When Julie goes up to her bedroom expecting to find the boys messing around, she finds Reggie passed out by her bed. What's wrong with him? Could it be Caleb? Is he crossing over? Who knows? A short Reggie-centric fanfiction based on events that happened after Season One.
Relationships: Alex & Caleb Covington & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie & Willie, Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Carlos Molina & Julie Molina, Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina & Ray Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: JATP Phanfics: Something to Read until Season Two [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013343
Comments: 15
Kudos: 138





	1. Sound Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction takes place post-Season One after "Stand Tall". It is a short story involving a trip to an alternate reality and provides a little bit of backstory for my favorite character Reggie! Hope you guys enjoy (this is my first ever fanfic!). Feel free to leave me any suggestions or comments. Kudos are always appreciated and let me know if you want me to write more or have any prompts for me! Note that all relationships (except Juke) are platonic in this story (my writing focuses more on the family aspect than romantic relationships), but feel free to ship characters or read into relationships if you want to (I don't judge :) )!

Reggie awoke to find himself in unfamiliar territory. Wha-why was I sleeping? He thought to himself as he shook his head and rubbed his eyes from exhaustion. 

"Reggie?" A voice called from downstairs. "Are you in my room again?!" It was Julie. The girl that had changed their life forever. The girl that had brought music back to them. Their friend. Their band mate. Their sister. 

"Just you wait." Julie said in a huff. "If I find that you've messed with anything you're gonna wish Caleb's jolts had destroyed you!!" She trudged up the stairs, annoyed yet secretly smiling. She loved how the boys always got into mischief. It made her feel as though she had four brothers instead of three. Well, maybe three--she still didn't know how to feel about Luke. Their relationship was complicated, more than that, it was impossible. How could a girl like her ever have a chance? She was alive, he was...well...dead. Sort of. She couldn't really put a word to how the boys existed. Even though they were ghosts, they felt so real to her. Real to the point that she had developed actual emotions towards them. Actual love towards them. 

Julie got to her bedroom, the door was open confirming that Reggie, or at least someone, was in her room. 

"Reggie? What are you doing? Didn't I tell you guys? Boundaries!" She said the last word forcefully, yet her voice was tinted in love nonetheless. She could never really be mad at Reggie, he was just like a puppy: cute and a little dumb, but always there whenever you needed him (and sometimes even when you didn't). 

She waited for a reply. Silence. "Umm...hello? Guys? Reggie did you fall asleep on my bed again?!" Julie started to get a little anxious. Usually by now one of the guys would come out, excuses would be made, and a strict "get out of my room" from Julie would send them back down to the studio. Right now, all Julie heard was the soft audio of the tv downstairs. Carlos probably fell asleep watching Chopped again. 

Julie opened the door with a soft creak. "Hey!! Wake...she stopped dead in her tracks. What she saw sent shivers coursing down her arms and legs...up" she finished as she stared at the immobile form in front of her. 

Reggie was passed out on the floor in front of Julie's bed. His iconic leather jacket appeared to have been torn off and thrown to the ground as if the room had gotten too hot for him to handle. His normally slicked-back hair fell to sweat-soaked curls framing his face. His legs bent as if they had no strength left in them at all. 

"Reggie!" Julie yelled desperately while shaking the limp figure in front of her. "Get up! You have to get up! Come on!" Tears began streaming down Julie's face. The thought of losing any of the boys made her tremble inside. 

Seconds passed, minutes, five. Julie tried everything to wake Reggie. She yelled, threw water in his face, pinched him. Nothing. It was then that she saw it. Reggie was holding something in his hand. Something that looked oddly familiar. 

It took a while for Reggie to come to his senses. He was in what appeared to be a dream-like state. At least, if Reggie could dream, this is what he thought it would look like. Purple smoke covered what seemed to be a path in front of him. The surrounding forest was thick with gnarled, thorny bushes and trees that seemed to reach to the heavens. Is that where I am? Reggie thought. Heaven? Reggie shook his head. There were definitely no angels in this place. 

"Hello?!" Reggie's voice rang out for a second, only to drop dead moments later. There weren't any walls here--his own voice couldn't even keep him company. Where is everyone?! Reggie thought in a panic. "Luke? Alex? Julie?!" His voice became quicker and quicker as he called out for any of his beloved band mates. I-I'm all alone. Fear struck a chord in Reggie's heart. Alone.


	2. Flowers and Phantoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already wrote all the chapters for this fic, so sorry if I don't provide chapter summaries!

There it was. Clenched between Reggie's thumb and pointer finger was one of the flowers Nick had just given Julie that morning. While the flower once looked a vibrant pink, it now appeared withered and grey. Wha-what? Julie thought, her mind still all over the place after seeing Reggie. Why is Reggie holding one of Nick's flowers? She dismissed the thought. No time for that now, I need to let the guys know. I need to get help. Flynn!! She raced downstairs, rushing past both her dad, Carlos, and the empty pizza boxes leftover from after their performance at the Orpheum last night. 

"Woah-ha-hoh, slow down," her dad yelled to her after she had created a draft in their kitchen. "What's the matter mija?" He tried to stop Julie in her frenzy only to get a stare and gesture to let it go. Long night. He thought. Better just let it be. With that Ray let Julie pass, choosing not to question her further. 

Julie stormed into the studio, stopping abruptly to catch her breath and text Flynn 911 (hopefully she would catch on this time). 

"Guys? Guys?!" Julie hoped desperately that they were here. 

"Hey Julie, what's up?" A familiar voice sounded behind her. It was Luke.

"It's-it's...she kept taking breaths, pausing practically between each syllable...Reggie!" She spat out the last word quickly, taking deep breaths after she was finished to try to calm down.

Concern flashed in Luke's eyes. "Woah, Julie slow down. It's ok." He went to grab Julie's hands, disappointed as they just phased right through. The night after the Orpheum Luke thought this had changed. He thought maybe, just maybe, he would be able to touch her now. That they all would be able to. Unfortunately, it seemed it only worked on and off. Sometimes she could touch them, but rarely could the guys be the ones to reach out and feel her. 

"Luke...Julie started, her voice still coming in short strokes...something's happened to Reggie. He-he's not moving." She muttered those last words with a small sob, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks once more.

"Wha-what?!" Luke asked, alarm clearly present in his voice. Reggie and Alex were like brothers to him--No, they were brothers to him. If anything happened to them, Luke felt almost as if he was responsible. As if he failed in his role as a big brother. 

"Come on!" Julie grabbed Luke's sleeve, causing Luke to pause for a moment, and dragged him behind her to the house and up the stairs. Luckily Ray had gone to his bedroom or he would have witnessed a rather strange spectacle. 

Julie and Luke got to her bedroom. Reggie was still passed out on the floor, slightly more rattled since Julie had been vigorously shaking him moments before. 

"R-Reggie?" Luke called out to the figure before him. He plopped down on his knees next to the passed-out bassist. "He-he's still breathing...right?" Luke asked the question he was sorta dreading.

"Yes. Yes, he has to be." Julie answered with desperation lining her words. 

"Hey...Luke started to say as he looked over Reggie...is that one of the flowers that one guy gave you?"

"Nick...Julie answered...And, yeah, it is." The two looked at each other with questioning eyes. 

"You don't think...they both started asking at the same time. 

"Only one way to find out." Luke proposed the idea while bending over and picking up the lifeless flower in Reggie's hand. He lifted it to his eyeline. The flower didn't seem as vibrant as before. What once was a beautiful, soft pink, was now a bleak, dead grey. 

"I don't kno...Luke started to speak only to stumble on his words. His eyes felt heavy; his limbs falling numb as the world seemed to grow hazy around him. 

"Luke, snap out of it!" Julie grabbed the flower from his hands. She stomped it on the ground just as Luke began to shake his head from the daze he was in. He looked down at the flower. A small cloud of purple ash remained where the flower once was. Caleb. He thought.

Julie went over to Luke. She placed a hand on his shoulder, steadying him so he couldn't fall over. He was grateful for her comfort, glad that while he couldn't touch her, she could touch them if she really concentrated.

"What was that?!" Julie questioned just as Flynn stormed up the stairs and into the bedroom, her eyes reflecting worry as she saw Julie crouched on the floor next to what looked like a pile of purple glitter. 

"Did you have a wardrobe malfunction? Or is something else going on here?" Flynn asked in her usual, somewhat carefree, tone. She still couldn't see the phantoms, so, given the visual, she was not as freaked out as the girl in front of her. 

"Flynn!" Julie cried in a tone that indicated this was a serious matter. "Caleb's done something to Reggie...he-he...Julie started to explain, but words were not forming properly.

"He put him in some kinda trance." Luke finished.

"Yeah." Julie agreed shakily, quickly realizing Flynn still had no idea what was happening. "Sorry...Julie looked at Flynn...Luke's here too. He kinda started fainting after looking at one of the flowers Nick gave me." 

"So you think it's the flowers?" Flynn asked, at first skeptically, but changing her tone after reflecting on all the crazy that had gone on in her life thus far. Yep, a flower causing ghosts to go into a coma didn't seem so far-fetched now that she thought about it. "Don't worry! Ya girl can fix this right up!" Flynn pulled out a lighter from her backpack, causing her to get some stares from the other members in the room, and started for the door. 

"Wa-wah-woah! Stop her Julie!" Luke called frantically. "Those flowers could be our only key to figuring out what happened to Reggie!!"

Julie rushed out after Flynn. "Flynn wait!" She yelled as she sprinted down the stairs for the second time that day. "Don't you dare touch those flowers!" She got there just in time. Flynn was just seconds away from torching their only clue to what was going on with Reggie. 

"Jules, what's the matter? Didn't you say these were the problem?" Flynn looked dejected after not succeeding in setting the flowers ablaze. 

"Yes." Julie answered. "But they might also be the only way we can save Reggie. Still wanna set them on fire?" She asked the last question facetiously, smiling when Flynn replied with a downcast "no." 

"So, if we aren't gonna destroy the flowers...how are we gonna break Caleb's spell?" Flynn asked, clearly catching on that this whole ordeal was indeed a "Caleb problem." 

Before Julie could give a response, a whooshing pop sounded behind them. 

"Hey guys, what's up?" Alex asked the girls in his calm, nonchalant voice. 

"Alex?! Where have you been?" Julie asked, her voice passively angry due to the fact that she had wished he had been there earlier. 

"I-I'm sorry Julie." Alex muttered, looking down at his shoes and fidgeting. "I went to see Willie. I just wanted to make sure he knew everything was alright ya know." He said the last words really softly, his guilt about his friendship with Willie apparent. He knew Willie had been the one to put them in danger the first time, but he could never really blame him. He had put so much on the line for him. For all of them. He just hoped one day the rest could forgive him in the way he so easily had.


	3. Moving In Any Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie's backstory!

Reggie startled to whistle the tune to "Now or Never" as he walked along the eerie brick path which appeared to lead nowhere. Ah, "Now or Never." It was the song the band had intended to open with the night they were to play the Orpheum. Unfortunately, they never made it that far. Street dogs were to blame for that. But, nevertheless, Reggie could never hate street dogs. They were the one default food the band mates had always gone with...well, all accept Bobby. He was a vegan (or at least pretended to be around girls). 

I wonder where this path leads. Reggie thought, his whistling slowly dwindling as fear began to creep back inside him. He stopped short for a moment. What if this path takes me to someplace bad? The thought welled up inside him. Well, I have to go somewhere. Moving in any direction, up or down, is much better than standing still. Reggie had learned this little bit of wisdom from his home life before he had joined the band. His father had been less than present all his life, and when he was home...well, let's just say Reggie had wished he wasn't. His mom, on the other hand, was wonderful. 

Reggie began to recollect on one of his fondest memories of his mother. He was just seven years old. His mom had taken him to the pet store that day. He had looked over all the animals, amazed and excited about each one. “Look at the little guy...7-year-old Reggie had said while pointing to a yellow and white hamster...he’s so cuteeee!” He had looked up at his mom with large, puppy eyes. 

“No, I’m sorry Reggie,” Reggie loved how his mom had always called him that instead of his full name: Reginald. “You know your father wouldn’t approve.”

Reggie looked sadly up at the little hamster. An idea began forming in his head. “Mom...Reggie had said as they were leaving...I’ll be just a minute, I want to say goodbye to the animals.”

“Ok honey, she had said, don’t be long. His mom had left the store, leaving young Reggie to his own devices. 

Reggie walked over to the yellow and white hamster. “Hello little guy, wanna come visit my home for a while?” He looked around the store, making sure no one was watching him. Slowly, being as gentle as possible, Reggie picked up the small creature and placed it into his jacket pocket. “Shhhh...he cooed...be good and I’ll get you a treat at home.” 

That day had been one of the best in Reggie’s life. He played nonstop with the hamster all day. He made a maze for it out of a cardboard box, he fed it crackers that he had stolen from the family’s cupboard, he carried it around in his pocket. He loved the little guy so much. 

Unfortunately, the fun ended that night. That night, Reggie’s dad had returned after a long day in the office. He was a businessman working for a large firm in L.A.--a job which meant he had little time to focus on family matters. It was 9 pm and Reggie was sitting alone at the dinner table, the little hamster squirming restlessly in his jacket pocket. 

“What’s for dinner...Reggie’s dad entered the house, barely waving a hello. 

Reggie's mom answered in a strong, yet submissive voice. "Lasagna, dear. Your favorite." 

Reggie looked down at the squirming object in his pocket. Just make it through dinner. He thought, patting the little hamster on its head. The hamster let out a little squeak. "Shhh...Reggie said quietly...don't let them hear you or we'll both be dead." 

"What was that." Reggie's father boomed. 

"Na-nothing." Little Reggie hid the hamster further in his pocket. "I just asked how your work was today?" He quickly covered for the earlier squeak made by the hamster. 

"Fine." His dad answered curtly. "Sales are tight as usual. Gonna have to say no to that movie you wanted to go see. Sorry Reginald, I have a meeting at noon that day."

Reggie looked dejected. "Oh, ok. That's fine." He ignored the feelings welling up inside him. It was fine. Besides, he had Charlie to play with (he had come up with the name for his hamster just five minutes ago). 

His mom brought out the lasagna, and the family started eating. Everything was going well until Reggie felt the movement in his pocket stop. Worried that Charlie couldn't breath, he opened the side of his pocket he had been holding closed. That's when it happened. The hamster, the little daredevil, made his escape. He flew out of Reggie's pocket and onto the floor. His dad screamed. His mom shot frantically out of her seat and ran to get a broom. 

"Don't worry, it's just Charlie. He won't do anything." Young Reggie pleaded with his parents to stop all the fuss.

"You...You did this?" Reggie's dad seemed angrier than normal. His voice was high-pitched, his hand balled into a fist. The hamster scurried past his feet. Unfortunately, Charlie wasn't fast enough. His dad's foot came square down onto the hamsters skull, crushing it and leaving the poor creature lifeless in an instant. 

Reggie's tears fell like a flash flood. "Charlie!!!" He screamed as if his best friend had just died. "Charlie...charlie...sobs broke up the boy's pitiful cries. 

Reggie's dad gazed apathetically at him. He walked over to Reggie, his footsteps pounding the ground like even beats on a drum. He looked straight into Reggie's red and tear-rimmed eyes. It was then that he slapped him right across the face. Reggie was left breathless, his tears coming to a halt. 

"One day you will learn boy...Reggie's father began in a strict voice...crying is for fools. Don't ever let me see you do it again. Oh, and if you ever set foot in that pet store again...this time he spoke to both Reggie and his mother...you won't like what I'll do to the next one." He looked straight at the lifeless body of the yellow and white hamster, a small grimace forming across his face. 

“Guys...GUYS!!!” A frantic voice yelled from upstairs. “Get up here now, something’s happening!” Luke sounded on edge, worry in his voice more than fear. 

Julie and Flynn rushed up the staircase. Alex poofed up. “What’s going on?” Alex was so confused, his voice oddly not sounding too far from how it normally does (he was naturally anxious). 

Reggie was shaking as if he had been outside in the rain all day and had just come inside to a cold room. Sweat fell slowly from his forehead, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“It-it’s like he’s having a nightmare.” Luke looked directly at Alex. Both of them knew Reggie’s past, and both had experience with consoling him after frequent panic attacks he had endured after first joining the band. Reggie had always explained these attacks like having a living nightmare, being trapped in your own body without any chance of escape. 

Alex paced back and forth rapidly like a bad model-walk from the first few episodes of America’s Next Top Model. “We-we have to do something...he knelt down next to Reggie and used the sleeve of his sweatshirt to wipe the remaining tears that had frozen on his skin...may-maybe Willie can help?” Alex made the suggestion, yet he was hesitant to actually go through with it. He hated the idea of possibly endangering Wille. He knew Willie would help, but at what cost?


	4. Lucky Dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, sorry if the formatting sucks. I had lines to separate parts, but still don't know how to make my formatting work on this site. Hopefully it's not too confusing.

Reggie sniffled loudly as the tears falling rapidly down his cheek began to finally subside. Thinking about his family, his old family, had made him all but break emotionally. Luckily enough he didn't have a panic attack this time or he would have broken. 

"Well, well, well...a voice startled Reggie from his own thoughts...looks like my plan worked. Well, for the most part." The voice, as Reggie soon recognized by the showy, yet dark tone, belonged to none other than Caleb Covington. A man who had not too long ago tried to kill the boys with his mysterious club stamp. "Why so afraid Reginald?" He spoke in a facetious voice. "Too afraid to look me in the eyes without your bodyguards beside you?" Caleb was referring to Alex and Luke, his two band mates that had always been there for him. Well, always minus this time, but Reggie could forgive that. 

"I-I-ah...Reggie stumbled over his words, his brain not being able to connect syllables enough for him to be able to say what he wanted to the ghost. "I'm not scared of you." He finally managed. 

Caleb smirked. "Sure." He obviously didn't believe him. "Well, now since you're here, how about a show?" Caleb raised his eyebrows as if he were asking. Reggie just looked at him dumbfounded. "It's ok, I wasn't really asking...and with that Caleb snapped his fingers causing Reggie to disappear in a poof in front of him. He had plans for the bassist, plans that would hopefully draw the other flies to his web. 

Alex and Luke appeared outside the Orpheum on Sunset Blvd. They were hoping to catch the attention of one very suave, beautifully dark-haired skater. Unfortunately, it looked like the only thing on Sunset Blvd at the moment was one very sad looking food truck. Alex and Luke glanced in the direction of the truck. Of course, how ironic, it was selling hotdogs. 

"Aww man, seriously?!" Luke shot a scrunched up mad face at the food truck with the unfortunate name of Lucky Dogs. 

"Yeah, what a name too." Alex commented, his face revealing the slightest bit of disgust. 

A poof sounded behind them; both Alex and Luke jumped, luckily the scare made them forget about the hot dog truck before they could take their revenge on the cursed food. 

"Sup guys." Willie asked in his cool, mellow tone. "You should see your faces." He chuckled, causing Alex to relax a bit.

"Yeah, we were pretty shook just now." Alex looked to Willie in an attempt to confirm he had used the 2020 slang word correctly. Willie just smiled. 

"In all seriousness...Luke cut the moment short, Alex could hold off messing around till later...we have a huge problem." Willie looked concerned after Luke finished, his smile fading to a furrowed brow. 

Luke explained the situation to the dark-haired skater, Willie's body language getting more and more fidgety the more Luke, and occasionally Alex, talked. 

"This isn't good." Willie looked back and forth between the two boys. "If Reggie stays in that state forever, he could eventually get stuck like that."

"Wh-what do you mean by stuck?" Luke asked as his voice rose in pitch. 

"I mean he could get stuck in his own dream. Essentially, stuck in a sort of limbo between dream and reality. The "Pseudo Realm" as Caleb likes to call it." Willie stopped, but started to explain more as he just got blank stares from Luke and Alex. "O-ok, so basically the Pseudo Realm is a place like here, but anything can happen. It-it’s like being in a dream where you can fly without wings or touch fire without being burned. Anything can happen there, which is probably why Caleb wanted you guys there. And if Reggie is there…" Willie trailed off, his eyes looking down. 

"What, what is it Willie?" Alex begged him to answer.

"If Reggie is there, Caleb can get to him. If he's there and you all aren't, there's nothing stopping him from taking his soul. And this time, he won't need to ask." Willie swallowed as the others looked at him in pure terror. They have to save him; they have to save him fast.


	5. The Great Gatsby

Reggie curled his hands around his stomach, a nauseous feeling threatening to make him hunch over. That was the worst time he had ever experienced while poofing. It was like flying on an airplane that was experiencing major turbulence. Reggie gathered himself together and observed the scene. He was surrounded by hundreds of people, well possibly hundreds of ghosts, he wasn’t sure if any of them were lifers. Every person there was dressed in a fancy getup; however, unlike his first experience in the Hollywood Ghost Club, this time was different. Their garbs were silky black and white; it was almost as if everything was in black and white. No sparkly pinks or vibrant yellows, just neutrals. Reggie smirked, the scene reminded him of his Gatsby themed prom Junior year. The smile quickly faded. Junior year. He thought, a quick tear escaping his right eye. Why did we have to die at 17? I didn’t even get to meet any cute college girls. 

“Why so glum?” Caleb appeared in front of him. “Perk up my boy, you’re about to go on stage. I hope you like the new theme?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Gatsby.” Reggie mused. “Classy, but not exactly my style.” Reggie looked down at his leather jacket and flannel. 

“Oh...Caleb mused...right.” He snapped his fingers, there was a need for a quick costume change.

Reggie looked down, he was wearing a classy suit. Black with a sharp bowtie and silver cufflinks in the shape of a rose. He heard another snap from Caleb. His bass appeared; however, this time the strap was adorned in purple roses stitched with silver lining. The color of his bass was black this time, not the usual red. 

“Hey...Reggie commented...why’d you have to change my bass? Not cool.” He looked downcast, red was definitely his color. 

"Now, now...Caleb gave a grin like the Cheshire Cat...I think you'll find the new colors suit you. I mean, it is the only thing you'll be wearing for...well...eternity." Caleb gave his classic laugh, the same laugh Reggie had copied himself at the band's first visit to the Hollywood Ghost Club not too long ago. Back then Reggie had just thought it was some sort of joke, now he realized just how sinister Caleb really was. 

Caleb waltzed onto the stage. A jazzy tune began to play in the background, players appearing one by one to accompany the ghost's outrageous vocals. He continued the show for a while, every once in a while glancing back at Reggie to make sure he wasn't trying to run away. Reggie just stood there, he looked like a caged rabbit ready to be pulled out of a hat when the magician said "abracadabra." Well, now was the time. 

"Ladies and gentlemen!!" Caleb's voice boomed so that the whole crowd could hear, it was impressive. He didn't even need a mic. "Boy do I have a special treat for you." He looked into the crowd, silence falling over the audience as they waited in anticipation. "Coming all the way from the streets of Hollywood...He gave a long pause...our very own bass player...previous member of the famous band Julie and the Phantoms...His voice was tinted in venom when he said the name of the band...Reginald!!!" He summoned Reggie with a snap of his fingers, the bass player was pulled on stage.

No. Reggie found himself thinking frantically. Not again. I can't let him win. Shoot. What would Luke do? His anxiety threatened to overwhelm him. As much as he hated to admit, he was not as strong as Luke, nor did he have as much courage as Alex. He's right. Reggie thought with tears threatening to fall. I am the weak one. 

"Let me see it." Willie requested as he poofed into the Molina house along with Alex and Luke. 

The two led him into the kitchen where Julie and Flynn were still standing. "Finally!" Julie looked agitated. "What took you guys so long? Is Willie here?" Julie still couldn't see Willie even after the magic that had taken place after the Orpheum. The boys nodded. 

"I-the-these flowers...Willie stammered upon seeing the vase on the kitchen table...where'd you get them?" 

Alex exchanged a look with Luke, Julie and Flynn just looked lost. "Well, Julie got them just after we played the Orpheum." Luke commented, unsettled by Willie looking so nervous. 

"The-these are Evershades. They-they're supposed to be a good remedy for insomnia because they give off a sort of sleep-inducing pollen." Willie shook his head. "It's weird though...he brushed his finger along the petal of one of the flowers...the pollen's not usually purple." He finished the sentence blatantly, it was obvious that the flower had been enhanced by Caleb's magic. 

"So-so that's why Reggie won't wake up!" Luke stated the obvious, well obvious to the three ghosts, but not to either Julie or Flynn. 

"Wh-what's obvious?!" Julie was getting annoyed with not being clued in. 

"Oh, sorry." Luke grabbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Willie said it's the flowers...he began explaining...that's what made Reggie fall asleep." He shot a quick look towards Willie. "So, how do we help him?" 

Willie took a deep breath. "I-if Reggie's trapped in the Pseudo Realm, the only way to save him is to go there yourselves." He fidgeted, feeling guilty as he was about to send his friends into trouble yet again. 

"Let's do it." Luke said without any hesitation. 

"I agree." Alex stated firmly. "But how?"

"My guess...Willie looked between Alex and Luke...you're gonna have to do what Reggie did." He paused for a moment and moved towards the vase. "Ready?" He held up a flower in each hand, waiting for Luke and Alex to each take one. 

Julie looked so confused, Flynn stared at the flowers ready to ignite them if necessary. 

"I'm sorry...Luke faced Julie, his eyes going droopy and downcast...we have to do this for Reggie, no matter the consequences. No regrets." With that Luke inhaled. Alex soon followed his lead. 

Julie gasped as the drummer and guitarist fainted right in front of her. They were face down on the floor in the matter of seconds. 

"Woah, wha-what happened?" Flynn stared directly at the boys. "What did they do? Why can I see them now?" She asked the questions in a rush.

"You-you can see them?" Julie asked incredulously. Oh no! She thought. Dad! "We-we have to get them out of here!" Her voice was getting frantic. "Willie?" She asked, not sure in which direction to speak. "Can you help me move them to my room?" 

The skater nodded and promptly picked Alex up under the armpits. He began dragging him to the stairs.

"Flynn, help me!" Julie all but yelled as she picked up Luke the same way Willie had Alex. "Here, get his feet." She directed Flynn. She complied, and the two began lugging the boy up the stairs. Man, ghosts are heavy for being made of air. Julie thought as she huffed her way to her bedroom. 

Willie, Flynn, and Julie dumped the guys gently next to the distressed Reggie. They all looked worse for wear, yet Reggie looked the worst. His whole body was covered in sweat, his forehead kept crinkling, and he shifted his head back and forth like one does when they're having a bad nightmare. 

Julie looked at Flynn and then at the guys, concern and worry in her eyes. Wherever you are...she thought. I hope you find each other. She knew her boys well enough to know none of them did well on their own. Especially Reggie. If they didn't find him soon, she feared for what might happen. Reggie had experienced panic attacks in the past when he felt alone. She knew this based on what the guys had told her one day. If he was alone now, could these panic attacks return? She hoped with all her might she was wrong.


	6. Journey To The Pseudo Realm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original song lyrics are in this chapter! Let me know if they're any good. :)

"Ge-get offahme!" Luke huffed as he pushed Alex away from his ribcage. The drummer had landed right on top of them when they entered the so-called "Pseudo Realm." 

"Hey man, sorry." Alex apologized half-heartedly as he stood up and brushed himself off. "Woah, look at this place." He commented breathlessly. He shivered. Reg. Goodness, by the looks of this place he could be anywhere. Alex shared a nervous look with Luke. "You-you don't think he's in there." Alex emphasized the last word as he pointed to the thick line of trees that seemed to stretch on until infinity. 

"Yeahhh, let's just go ahead and assume he wouldn't go into the creepy forest." Luke hoped for the best, but, honestly, Reggie could be a little absent sometimes. Once when the boys were 15, Reggie had gotten lost at a Sam's Club and the boys had to call for him on the intercom. They had found him curled up in a corner with a scared look in his eyes, a container of pizza-flavored Pringles being snacked on to curve his anxiety. Needless to say, that little experience had been so embarrassing. From that moment forward, Luke and Alex had made a silent agreement with each other to never enter a Sam's Club again. 

"Well, what do you propose we do then?" Alex questioned somewhat aggressively. He was more than willing to search every tree until he found poor Reggie. 

"Uh, how 'bout follow the path?" Luke suggested with a lopsided grin. He liked feeling smarter than Alex. It was usually a rare occasion. 

"Oh." Alex commented as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Lead the way." 

Reggie stood like a deer in the headlights. His fingers were glued to his bass unable to move. Caleb just stood their smirking. He had won. The pathetic excuse for a ghost couldn't even muster the courage to strum a few chords. 

Why can't I move? Reggie thought as he grimaced. I can't let him win. I can't! His fingers strummed a chord. Yes! Yes, I can do this! He hit another one. Caleb's mouth tightened into a sharp line. Soon Reggie was playing a full-on solo. The crowd was roaring with support. Feeling confident enough and upon seeing Caleb's face twist into a frown, Reggie began to sing: 

Am I dreamin' 

Is life just a game?

Am I goin' insane? 

Am I dreamin'? Dream-an-ah.

Is life just a game?

Am I goin' insane? 

Am I dreamin'? Dream-an-ah.

When I was never alone; when I had a place to call my home,  
Was I dreamin'? Dream-an-ah? 

Is life just a game?

Am I goin' insane? 

Am I dreamin'? Dream-an-ah.

The family I had, did I ever really have? Or was I dream-an? Dream-an-ah?

Was it just a game? 

Am I goin' insane? 

Or am I dream-an? Dream-an-ah? 

Were they really my friends or was it all pretend?

Was I dream-an? Am I dream-an-ah? 

Oh please shake me awake. I don't know if I can take…

That I'm dream-an. Dream-an-ah! 

Is life just a game?

Am I goin' insane?

Or am I dream-an? Dream-an-ah?

It's too good to be true, so can it be true?  
Or am I dream-an? Dream-an-ah-oh? 

And if I really am, could you give me a hand and…

Let me keep dream-an! Dream-an-ah. Don't shake me awake, I don't know if I can take...the truth.

He finished the song with tears brimming in his eyes. He had sung it so passionately. His friends meant so much to him that sometimes he had to wonder if it was all actually real. 

The crowd went silent for a second only to clap vigorously and some even gave him a standing ovation. Caleb on the other hand looked pissed. He clapped slowly, looking downward as to not catch Reggie's gaze. 

All Reggie could do was smile, his grin stretching wider and wider as the applause grew. Not so weak after all Covington. 

As if he could read his thoughts, Caleb launched himself at Reggie, grabbing his throat in one quick motion. "You-you were supposed to be the weak one. You were supposed to be the bait. The worm on the hook, not the main course!" He was furious. His grip on the bassist's throat tightened, causing Reggie to grip at his hands in an attempt to pry them away. 

Reggie could feel himself getting weaker and weaker. Mom? He thought as the lights dimmed around his vision. I forgive you. Those were his final thoughts right before he collapsed on the floor in a heap, motionless. 

Is that singing?! Luke thought as he followed Alex along the path. Alex must have heard it too because he abruptly stopped and held a hand out to stop Luke. 

"Do-does that sound like Reggie to you?" Alex drew out the question. If it was Reggie, that would be something. The voice was full, strong, and passionate. The lyrics were poignant, but oddly comforting. The song made Alex reflect upon his old life. The times he would go shopping with his little sister, the times he would laugh at his dad when he got scared of a something stupid like a possum in the garage, the times Luke gave Bobby a wet willy for everytime he tried to impress a girl. Ah, those were the days. Alex held in a sniffle. 

"Alex? You ok there?" Luke asked as he grabbed Alex by the shoulder. Alex gave him a quick nod. "You're right, though...Luke began...that is Reggie." He sounded a little choked up. The lyrics of the song were getting to him. Does Reggie really feel that way? Does he really feel like it's just a dream? Like he's gonna wake up and they'll all just be...gone? No. Luke would never let that happen. Never. 

"Come on." Luke said, determined to start moving. "Let's go get Reggie back."


	7. All You Have To Do Is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter! Enjoy!

Luke and Alex had arrived just in time to hear Reggie finish his performance, just in time to hear the crowd swell at how good it was. Both of them had joined in, everything was alright. Until it wasn't. It happened so quickly. One moment Reggie was standing there, pride in Alex and Luke's eyes, and the next he was lying on the floor. "Reggie!!" Luke and Alex both cried as they rushed to the bassist. 

Caleb looked smug. "Diner time." The phrase was uttered ominously, Caleb's eyes shone with malice. 

"Reggie, Reggie c'mon!" Alex was shaking him violently, tears streaming down his face. 

"You're too late." Caleb laughed. "My plan worked after all. Never realized just how useful that waste of space would be." He looked at Reggie's lifeless form as he said that. 

Luke just looked at him with complete and utter rage. He was fuming so much that even the Devil himself wouldn't have wanted to mess with him. "You-you monster." He shouted. 

"Ouch. That stung." Caleb said facetiously. 

"You're gonna regret this!" Luke glared into Caleb's nonexistent soul. 

"No, I think not." Caleb snapped his fingers. All the dancers in the club turned their heads like robots towards where Alex and Luke were kneeling. 

"C'mon, we gotta get out of here!" Luke said frantically, grabbing at Alex's sleeve. 

"Wh-what about Reggie!?" Alex cried. 

"Leave him." Luke said almost calmly. Alex looked at him like he had three heads.

"Leave him?!?" Alex looked about ready to punch Luke. 

"Don't worry, everything's fine. I'll explain later." Luke grabbed Alex's sleeve and practically pulled him towards the stairs. 

The two rushed out of the building. Jumping out of the way of Caleb's minions, they booked it to the forest. They could lose them there. That place was an endless maze. 

"Ok. We made it out. Now do you want to tell me why we left Reggie's body there!?" Alex was hyperventilating, taking exaggerated breaths like he couldn't catch any air. 

"Left whose body there?" A voice sounded behind Alex. 

"Re-Reggie?!" Alex's jaw dropped. "I-ah-I-I thought you were dead!" 

Reggie smiled widely as he patted himself all over. "Nope. Pretty sure I'm still alive." He exchanged a grin with Luke. 

Luke smiled back. "See, Reggie wasn't the one Caleb killed." Luke began to explain to a dumbfounded Alex. 

"Yeah...Reggie added...when I was losing air and about to blackout, I just sorta wished I was somewhere else. That's when I realized I had poofed up to the balcony, but somehow left the image of me behind. It was really weird. It was like something from Star Wars!" Reggie talked really fast, apparently his near brush with death (well, if you could call it that) had made him extremely giddy. 

"Yeah." Luke confirmed. "And when Caleb was standing over the other Reggie, our real Reggie was signaling me in on the plan from the balcony. We had to let Caleb think he killed Reggie in order to let the real one slip away." 

"That's me!" Reggie piped up, pointing a finger in the air. 

"So, what you're saying is...Alex started...I did all that crying for nothing?!" 

"Sorry man...Luke shrugged...we needed it to look real so we decided not to tell you. Stellar performance by the way." 

"But I wasn't acting!" Alex stated indignantly. "I really thought you had died Reg." Alex pouted as he crossed his arms in embarrassment. 

"Awww, come here." Reggie reached his arms out for a hug.

"Don't touch me!!" Alex cried moodily. 

"C'mon boys, let's get out of here." Luke broke up the scene. "Let's go home."

“Uggh, where are they?!” Julie was pacing around the room vigorously. “It’s been almost three hours!”

Flynn was sitting on Julie’s bed, her head cradled in her hands as her elbows were supported on her knees. “Don’t worry Jules...Flynn tried to reassure her...they're boys, you know they get distracted easily.”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m afraid of…” Julie trailed off. 

Julie heard a barely audible sound coming from the edge of her bed. “Who ’re you calling boys?” Luke chided weakly. 

“Luke!” Julie shot down to the floor and gave the guitarist a huge hug. 

“Hey, don’t I get a hug?” Reggie smiled faintly. “I was the one who almost died.” He commented almost proudly. 

“Come here.” Julie wrapped all three boys in a giant group hug. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again!” She looked seriously between all three of them. 

“No promises.” Luke let out a small laugh. 

“So how did you escape Caleb this time?” Julie asked. 

The three of them smiled as they shot each other knowing looks. “Well it was all a big dream really...all we had to do was wake up.” Reggie explained as he gave a watery laugh. Perhaps Caleb’s magic had pulled him into a fake reality, but as Reggie sat there with the people he loved so dearly, he knew he wasn’t dreaming. This love was real. He knew it in his soul. I love you guys. He thought to himself. And that’s never going to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Much love towards all my readers! Comment below if you enjoyed this and I'll try to respond if I'm not busy with school.


End file.
